Darkest London series
Darkest London series by Kristen Callihan Genres and Sub-Genres Historical UF / Victorian era Paranormal Romance The beauty of historical romance along with the dark, edginess of paranormal and the magic of fantasy. Series Description or Overview :London, 1881 Once the flames are ignited . . . Miranda Ellis is a woman tormented. Plagued since birth by a strange and powerful gift, she has spent her entire life struggling to control her exceptional abilities. Yet one innocent but irreversible mistake has left her family's fortune decimated and forced her to wed London's most nefarious nobleman. :They will burn for eternity . . . Lord Benjamin Archer is no ordinary man. Doomed to hide his disfigured face behind masks, Archer knows it's selfish to take Miranda as his bride. Yet he can't help being drawn to the flame-haired beauty whose touch sparks a passion he hasn't felt in a lifetime. When Archer is accused of a series of gruesome murders, he gives in to the beastly nature he has fought so hard to hide from the world. But the curse that haunts him cannot be denied. Now, to save his soul, Miranda will enter a world of dark magic and darker intrigue. For only she can see the man hiding behind the mask. ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Pyrokinetic Primary Supe * Lychens What Sets it Apart *Urban Fantasy set in London 1800s. Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person, multiple perspectives Books in Series Darkest London series: # Firelight (2012) # Moonglow (2012) # Winterblaze (2013) # Shadowdance (2013) # Evernight (2014) # Soulbound (Feb 24, 2015) # Forevermore (Nov 17, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. Ember (2012) * 3.5. Entwined (2013) World Building Setting Victorian London Places: * Scotland * Ranulf House * Highgate Supernatural Elements ✥ Werewolves, magic, demons, Lychens, . . . Glossary: * Ghost in the Machine (GIM): 'Groups & Organizations': * Sons of Liberty: Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals * SOS: Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals * Nex: Organization dedicated to seeing supernaturals rule the world. World Protagonists ✥ Miranda Ellis is the youngest daughter of Hector Ellis. Her older sisters are Daisy Craigmore and Poppy Lane. She became a thief after her mother died at the urging of her father. She has the power to create fire with a thought: though, she has only recently learned how to control it, and it has caused her problems in the past. ✥ Benjamin Archer: Lord Benjamin Aldo Fitzwilliam Wallace Archer, third Baron Archer of Umberslade, is the son of Katorina and William Archer. He had four sisters: Rachel, Karina, Claire, and his twin sister, Elizabeth. His father died when he was twenty-six, and his mother and sisters died of influenza a few years later. He has a deformity marring his right side though he was not born with it, and very few people know the cause. After it happened, he fled London, and only came back to kill Hector Ellis, and instead he met Miranda. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Firelight (2012): Miranda Ellis is a woman tormented. Plagued since birth by a strange and powerful gift, she has spent her entire life struggling to control her exceptional abilities. Yet one innocent but irreversible mistake has left her family's fortune decimated and forced her to wed London's most nefarious nobleman. :They will burn for eternity . . . Lord Benjamin Archer is no ordinary man. Doomed to hide his disfigured face behind masks, Archer knows it's selfish to take Miranda as his bride. Yet he can't help being drawn to the flame-haired beauty whose touch sparks a passion he hasn't felt in a lifetime. When Archer is accused of a series of gruesome murders, he gives in to the beastly nature he has fought so hard to hide from the world. But the curse that haunts him cannot be denied. Now, to save his soul, Miranda will enter a world of dark magic and darker intrigue. For only she can see the man hiding behind the mask. ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Moonglow (2012): Once the seeds of desire are sown . . . Finally free of her suffocating marriage, widow Daisy Ellis Craigmore is ready to embrace the pleasures of life that have long been denied her. Yet her new-found freedom is short lived. A string of unexplained murders has brought danger to Daisy's door, forcing her to turn to the most unlikely of saviors . . . Their growing passion knows no bounds . . . Ian Ranulf, the Marquis of Northrup, has spent lifetimes hiding his primal nature from London society. But now a vicious killer threatens to expose his secrets. Ian must step out of the shadows and protect the beautiful, fearless Daisy, who awakens in him desires he thought long dead. As their quest to unmask the villain draws them closer together, Daisy has no choice but to reveal her own startling secret, and Ian must face the undeniable truth: Losing his heart to Daisy may be the only way to save his soul. ~ Moonglow (Darkest London, book 2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Winterblaze (2013): Once blissfully in love . . . Poppy Lane is keeping secrets. Her powerful gift has earned her membership in the Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals, but she must keep both her ability and her alliance with the Society from her husband, Winston. Yet when Winston is brutally attacked by a werewolf, Poppy's secrets are revealed, leaving Winston's trust in her as broken as his body. Now Poppy will do anything to win back his affections . . . : Their relationship is now put to the ultimate test. Winston Lane soon regains his physical strength but his face and heart still bear the scars of the vicious attack. Drawn into the darkest depths of London, Winston must fight an evil demon that wants to take away the last hope of reconciliation with his wife. As a former police inspector, Winston has intelligence and logic on his side. But it will take the strength of Poppy's love for him to defeat the forces that threaten to tear them apart. ~ Goodreads | Winterblaze (Darkest London, #3) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK FOUR—Shadowdance (2013): Once blissfully in love . . . Poppy Lane is keeping secrets. Her powerful gift has earned her membership in the Society for the Suppression of Supernaturals, but she must keep both her ability and her alliance with the Society from her husband, Winston. Yet when Winston is brutally attacked by a werewolf, Poppy's secrets are revealed, leaving Winston's trust in her as broken as his body. Now Poppy will do anything to win back his affections . . . :Their relationship is now put to the ultimate test. Winston Lane soon regains his physical strength but his face and heart still bear the scars of the vicious attack. Drawn into the darkest depths of London, Winston must fight an evil demon that wants to take away the last hope of reconciliation with his wife. As a former police inspector, Winston has intelligence and logic on his side. But it will take the strength of Poppy's love for him to defeat the forces that threaten to tear them apart. ~ Goodreads | Evernight (Darkest London, #5) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK FIVE—Evernight (2014): Once the night comes . . . Will Thorne is living a nightmare, his sanity slowly being drained away by a force he can't control. His talents have made him the perfect assassin for hire. But as he loses his grip on reality, there is no calming him—until he finds his next target: the mysterious Holly Evernight. :Love must cast aside the shadows . . . Holly cannot fathom who would put a contract on her life, yet the moment she touches Will, the connection between them is elemental, undeniable—and she's the only one who can tame his bouts of madness. But other assassins are coming for Holly. Will must transform from killer to protector and find the man who wants Holly dead . . . or his only chance for redemption will be lost. ~ Goodreads | Entwined (Darkest London, #3.5) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK SIX—Soulbound (Feb 24, 2015): Once two souls are joined... When Adam's soul mate rejected him, there was more at stake than his heart. After seven hundred years of searching, his true match would have ended the curse that keeps his spirit in chains. But beautiful, stubborn Eliza May fled—and now Adam is doomed to an eternity of anguish, his only hope for salvation gone... : Their hearts will beat together forever... No matter how devilishly irresistible Adam was, Eliza couldn't stand the thought of relinquishing her freedom forever. So she escaped. But she soon discovers she is being hunted—by someone far more dangerous. The only man who can help is the one man she vowed never to see again. Now Adam's kindness is an unexpected refuge, and Eliza finds that some vows are made to be broken. ~ Goodreads | Soulbound (Darkest London, #6) by Kristen Callihan ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Forevermore (Nov 17, 2015): ✤ BOOK EIGHT—: Category:Series